Mishka
Mishka is a small, sturdy, short-built wolf, whose appearance strikingly resembles that of a mouse. He is a member of the twelve Zodiac Demons controlled by Jackal. He serves under general Oniken. Physical appearance Mishka is a small, tiny, short yet sturdy and compact grey wolf with dark brown splotches. He has a long, elongated muzzle, and two big, flat front teeth jut out of his upper jaw, similar to those of a mouse. Mishka's ears are large and pointed: his right one has a small bitemark on it, while the left is cut off halfway through. Mishka has very short fur, especially visible on his cheeks, chest, and base of tail, where it forms a messy tuft. His tail, however, is hairless and pink in colour, like that of a mouse. Mishka's pelt colour is 'split in two': his right side is mainly dark brown with occasional light spots on his flank, right front and rear paws, right ear, and under his right eye. The other side of his body is beige, and it features occasional dark spots on his left shoulder, thigh, front and rear paw, ear and under his left eye. Mishka's eyes are narrow and his pupils are black in colour. The Chinese ideogram on his left hip: "鼠" signifies "mouse". Personality Witty and cunning, Mishka always acts as if he knows better than anybody else. One moment he can be playful, the other he becomes irritable and annoying, especially if something makes him angry. Sly, sneaky, despicable and sadistic, he will not hesitate to call everyone an idiot, friend or foe alike. He does not care about others' feelings, and he loves mocking and insulting his enemies in battle. Among the Zodiac Demons, he and Ushi are the one with the least relationships. In facts, Mishka only really talks and feels close to Zec, whom he claims to be able to understand and communicate with, despite her apparent inability to talk. Mishka will often speak for her, to let everybody know that she is well able to communicate, and he will get really upset and will scowl anyone who says otherwise. History 'Before the events of the comic' 'As of Chapter One' Mishka does not make any appearance in Chapter One. 'As of Chapter Two' Mishka does not make any appearance in Chapter Two. 'As of Chapter Three' Mishka is first seen alongside Jackal and the rest of the Demons as they emerge from the dark cave in Shiranui's Shrine. He then follows Kozel's group as Ryu orders them to reach the far end of the cave. However, when Motyl snatches the Sword from Shiranui's statue, Mishka runs back and leaps at her in an attempt to take the Sword. After Motyl throws the Sword toward C.Y., she and Mishka crash in midair and fall to the ground, where Mishka is knocked out under Motyl's weight. Mishka is seen again as the Demons corner the Chakra Heroes, but when Led creates an earthquake, everyone, including Mishka, gets distracted and the Heroes manage to escape. We meet Mishka once again in the underground forest. The mouse-wolf is waiting for a chance to ambush the Chakra Heroes, and he expressed his mistrust toward Kobura's aptitude. While doing so, however, he carelessly mentions the word 'cows' next to Ushi, who immediately snorts at him in a warning. Mishka appears again during the fight with the Heroes, as he teases Motyl while Zec knocks her down from her flight. He is briefly seen as Cheetah and Orca run through the forest. 'As of Chapter Four' Mishka is present with the Zodiac Demons in their hideout and listens as Jackal is scolding his subordinates as they failed to meet his expectations on the battlefield. When the leader asks about Kobura’s whereabouts, Mishka eagerly points out that Zec wants to say something concerning that matter, however no words can be heard from her to the general audience, nevertheless he suddenly bursts out in laughter. 'As of Chapter Five' 'As of Chapter Six' Powers and abilities Mishka is gifted with a gret sense of hearing, so fine that he seems to be able to hear Zec's extremely low tone -at least, that's what he claims. Mishka has earned himself the role of the Spy among the Demons, and will often overhear the Heroes' conversations, in order to report them to Jackal. Moreover, thanks to his small size and patchy pelt, he is able to hide and camouflage extremely well. It is usually him who initiates ambush attacks. Trivia *Mishka is the lightest character in the comic, and the lightest Zodiac Demon. Read more Category:Zodiac Demon Category:Male